Konoha High
by YastoraRisa
Summary: What if Madara Uchiha, more commonly known as Tobi, had a kid with a Hyuga? What if she were to have grown up in America, and then to move to Konoha? Well, that's what you're about to find out...
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_ "[Great. Just brilliant.]*"_

_ Life sucked, plain and simple. If it wasn't bad enough that her mother had died not three weeks before, now her friend was in ICU._

_ "Risa?**"_

_ She turned to see a man wearing a black robe with red cloud-like designs and a spiraled black and orange mask. He walked over to her and repeated, "Yastora Risa?"_

_ "Yeah," she replied, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, "[What's it to you?]"_

_ He walked over to the bench where she sat, and lowered himself down next to her._

_ "I'm sorry for your friend," he said, and she laughed._

_ "Where have I heard _that _line before," she said gruffly, her voice cracking. She turned her head away from the man, and choked back a sob. Once she regained control over her swelling emotions she asked, "But why would you care? Who are you, anyway?"_

_ The man didn't respond for a few seconds, but then he said quietly, "I'm your father."_

_ "[Wha-what?]" she sputtered, blinking in shock, "But I thought--"_

_ "Your mother's lawyer contacted me after the reading of her will. Apparently, she wanted you to come to Japan, to live with me."_

_ Risa bit her lip._

_ "But, I mean, everything I know is here!" she protested, "My friends, the band, and, well, just everything!"_

_ He laughed quietly before responding, "Yet if you come with me, your slate will be wiped clean, which means no more Juvy, you'll be able to openly practice your nin- and gen-jutsu instead of just your tai-jutsu, and I can help you train your newly gained Mangekyo Sharingan."_

_ She glanced at him sharply, but turned away as a doctor walked over to them. She stood and grabbed the doctor's arm, her eyes wide and brimming with fear and tears._

_ "[How is she, Chris? Did she pull through?]"_

_ He shook his head, and Risa threw her arms around him, burying her face in his chest as she bawled her eyes out._

_ "[Come on, Ris,]" he said soothingly, "[It's not your fault. She knew the price for betrayal, just like everyone else in the gang, but she did it anyway. You did the right thing.]"_

_ Risa pulled back and shook her head, insisting, "[It _is _my fault! I made her choose, and then I killed her for it!]" She glared at him with red eyes as he attempted to cut her off. "[I did it, Chris. It wasn't one of the others, I didn't order it, _I did it_. I pulled the Goddamned trigger.]" Tears streamed down her face as her voice grew hollow and faint. "[I scare me sometimes. I pulled the trigger, killed her in cold blood, but I didn't feel a thing. Joanna is--was--my best friend. But I didn't feel sad about it until I got her here.....]"_

_ "It's a feeling you learn to live with," the man claiming to be her father said, walking over and placing a hand on Risa's shoulder, "[It never gets easier, but you learn to accept it. Trust me, I speak from experience.]"_

_ "[Who the hell're you?]" Dr. Chris asked the man._

_ "Marada, Uchiha Marada. [But most people call me Tobi. I'm Risa's father. And you are?]"_

_ "[Chris. Dr. Chris Pratt. I believe we spoke on the phone when you called the Juvenile Delinquent Center a few days ago.]"_

_ Marada smiled, and extended a hand. Dr. Chris took it, and Marada said, "[Yes, I believe we did. Were you able to arrange...?]"_

_ "[Yes,]" Dr. Chris replied with a nod, "[We were. I even managed to get the luggage to your hotel room. Will you be needing anything else?]"_

_ "[No.]" Marada replied, releasing the doctor's hand, "[We'll be fine. The plane leaves tomorrow morning.]"_

_ Risa sighed, and rolled her eyes. _

//[Great,]//***_ she thought as she followed Marada--no, her father--out of the hospital, _//[Just what I need, a new life. And the plane leaves tomorrow, _shit!]_// _She pulled out her cell phone and texted her second in command, who was also the drummer in her band._

_[Max: My old man just came_

_to get me, so I'm leaving for_

_Japan tomorrow. You're the_

_leader now, so do me proud._

_~Ris]_

//[A new life, huh?]// _she thought, a small smile playing across her lips, _//[Maybe it won't be so bad, after all.]//

* Words spoke or thought in English will be surrounded by [ -word(s)- ]

** Words spoken or thought without anything surrounding them are in Japanese

*** Words that are thought re surrounded by // -word(s)- //


	2. The New Kid In Town

Hey y'all, thanks for reading this! Just throwing this out there, I do not have any couples in mind for this fanfic except for NaruHina, so if you want any particular pairing, just ask and I'll try to accommodate.

I'm also looking for someone to edit this story, so if anyone wants to offer, you'll have my eternal thanks!

Yaoi and yuri couples are allowed.

Quick poll:

Yes, there should be smut!

(or)

No! What the hell're you thinking?!?!?

* * *

**Chapter 1: The New Kid in Town**

"Risa-chan," Marada called from the couch, "Don't forget your bento! It won't be my fault if you go hungry today."

"I already packed it, Old Geezer," she said with a frown, pointing to the school bag that was slung from her shoulder strap, "And don't you get into trouble while I'm gone, alright?"

"Don't forget to hide your Sharingan at school," he called with a chuckle as she stepped out of the door.

"I won't!" she replied, slamming the door shut. "[Goddamnit, what does he take me for, a fool?]" she grumbled, stalking off towards her new school. Her icy-blond hair was pulled back in a tight braid that just barely brushed the ground, and her eyes--white with just the slightest hint of blue--sparkled coldly as she examined her surroundings. As she saw no apparent threats, she allowed herself to relax a bit.

After a while, she noticed some people around her own age heading in roughly the same direction she was. One of them was a black-haired girl with white eyes. Risa smiled, and headed over to her.

"Hey, excuse me?" she called lightly, "Is this the right way to Konoha High?"

The other girl flushed and replied, "Oh, um, yeah, it is."

With a smile, Risa said, "Thanks. I'm Risa, by the way, Yastora Risa. I just moved in here."

The girl turned a deeper shade of red and replied shyly, "I'm Hinata."

They walked in silence to the school gate, where Risa asked, "Hinata-chan, would you mind showing me to the office? I need to get my schedule."

Hinata nodded, and replied, "Sure. Follow me, Risa-chan."

"Thanks! You're a lifesaver, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata led the way to the office, said her goodbyes, and headed off for class.

"Talk to you later," Risa called after her before entering the office.

A blond woman with enormous breasts sat behind the principal's desk, where there was a plate that read _Principal Tsunade_. The woman--Tsunade--smiled at Risa and said, "Ah, you must be the new transfer student. Yastora Risa-chan, right?"

Risa inclined her head, and smiled crookedly.

"That's right."

Tsunade held out two sheets of paper, which Risa took.

"This is your schedule," she said calmly, "And a map of the school. If you get lost, just go into any of the classrooms and ask a teacher to point you in the right direction."

"Thanks," Risa replied with a nod. She turned and left the office.

It wasn't too hard to find the classroom, so she quietly opened the door. As she stepped into the classroom, she felt something falling toward her head. In an instant, the knife she had hidden in her sock was in her hand, and she whipped it up to cut the whatever-it-was in half. As the object's halves fell to either side of her, she stowed the knife back into her sock.

As she bent down to pick up the sliced item, she realized that it was a blackboard eraser. Se bit back a giggle as she stood back up, and looked into the classroom to see who might have set up the childish prank. A kid with yellow hair wearing what looked like an orange jumpsuit was frowning, so she assumed that he was the culprit.

"Why are you standing in the doorway?"

She spun around to see a man with grey hair that defied gravity, shooting straight up from the top of his head, and a mask that covered his mouth and nose.

With a sheepish smile she replied, "Um, I'm the new transfer student? You're...," she quickly consulted her new schedule to give the appearance of a ditsy American, "Kakashi-sensei, right?"

He nodded, and so she followed him into the classroom. Kakashi walked over to his desk, turned, then looked out at the class.

"Okay," he said in a bored tone, "As you all have probably figured out, your class has a transfer student. I'll let her introduce herself."

Risa started to roll her eyes, but then stopped herself.

//[The point,]// she reminded herself, //[Is to _not_ get into trouble. This is a new country, so I've got a clean slate.]// She examined everyone in the classroom, then smiled sweetly. From the look of things, being sweet would be the best camouflage.

"Hi, I'm Yastora Risa. I just moved here from America a few days ago," she said in a cutesy tone, "And I'm living with my dad. I'm blood type AB+, I'm a Scorpio born under the element of water, and back in the states, I was both the lead vocalist and guitarist in my band back in the US." As an afterthought she added, "I'll be in your care!"

Kakashi, who had pulled out what looked like a porno-novel, nodded and said, "Alright, if anyone has any questions, ask them now and get it over with."

The blond kid who had set up the trap in the door flashed a smile, then asked loudly, "Risa-chan, d'you have a boyfriend?"

She blinked, startled, but then she shook her head and laughed.

"No," she said, her face locked into a smile as her spirits dropped, "No, I don't."

The kid smiled widely, then said, "Why not?"

Her face froze, and her smile faded.

"Because," Risa said with just a hint of sadness, "Chris...he...There was his job, and he always put that first. I was just someone...someone he could be a friend to. Only a friend."

A girl with pink hair hit the blond, and hissed something at him, obviously chastising him. She then turned to Risa and asked, "Say, Risa-chan, what kind of band were you in?"

Now that they were in safer waters, Risa allowed herself to visibly relax a bit.

"Well," she said with a little shrug, "I _guess_ you could call it a rock band, but we really just played anything and everything. It depended on our moods, where or when we were playing, that sort of thing." She sighed reminiscently and added, "We had quite the fan base back in the States."

Kakashi waved his free hand and said, "Alright, enough with the questions. Yastora-chan, you can sit in the back next to Uchiha. Uchiha, raise your hand so she can see who you are."

//Uchiha?!?// she thought, startled. She looked at the kid who raised his hand as she walked over to him, and did her best not to frown. She could see the family resemblance. Like her father, the kid's dark eyes were cold and uncaring, and were fairly close in shade to his black hair. That was where the resemblance ended, for the most part. His skin was rather pale, and he was fairly fit looking, one might even call him attractive. She smiled wryly, it wasn't like that was a problem for her. This wasn't Arkansas after all, and dating your cousin just wasn't cool.*

When she got to her desk, she sat down and dumped her stuff. She pulled a notebook out of her bag, and started to write ideas for song lyrics as she drowned out the teacher. She muffled a contented sigh as she relaxed into the familiar routine. Yes, she was in a new place, but some things just never changed.

* No offence to everyone who lives is, lived in, if from, or knows someone in Arkansas, I love all y'all and I have relatives there. I'm just using a stereotype for the sake of fiction.


End file.
